Symphony Of Madness
by tic1.julio.pellejero
Summary: ¿Como afectaría la historia de Soul Eater, con dos personajes nuevos?, Un arma y una técnica. Descubre esta historia con tus ojos. OCxOC, SoMa, TsuStar, KidxLiz y CronaxPatty. Menciones de Soul Eater Not en la historia, Crona es chico en esta historia.
1. Presentación

**Symphony Of Madness**

Introduccion

Esta es mi nueva historia de Soul Eater, aunque el titulo sugiera un SoulxMaka como pareja principal no es asi aunque es una de las parejas de este fic. Principalmente sera un OCxOC aunque gradual, SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, BlackStarxTsubaki y Un poco de CronaxPatty.

Bien, aclarado esto paso a la descripción de **MIS OC:**

** Julio César Bosque: **

Arma de quince años, Primer hijo y único miembro, aparte de su abuela materna, de tener la "sangre de arma" de la familia Bosque.

**Descripción física: **Varón adolescente, 1,75m de alto, ojos verde-azulados, cabello castaño oscuro aunque con un mechón blanco en el flequillo (producto de una apuesta, pero que se dejo por que le gustaba), suele vestir con una sudadera verde con pantalones grises de chandal y zapatillas blancas para ir al Instituto, pero para ir de calle suele ir con pantalones vaqueros cortos (altura de las rodillas) blancos, una chaqueta de cuero negro, una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas blancas. También porta siempre consigo su reproductor Mp4 (regalo de su padre, por eso lo lleva consigo siempre) y suele llevar los auriculares puestos paro escuchar su música.

**Descripción psicológica:** Aunque pueda parecer despistado y no enterarse de nada, es solo una fachada para despistar, esta muy atento y perceptivo a su alrededor lo que le permite adaptarse sobre la marcha a cualquier situación, por lo general es una persona callada y solitaria. Es cortes y educado con las personas que no conoce o no confía del todo pero por lo general suele ser muy amigable con la gente, es sincero por el dicho de su abuela "Hay que ir con la verdad por delante" aunque a veces pude soltar algún comentario sarcástico. Su personalidad es bastante tranquila y humilde, aunque no se deja pisotear por nadie, no suele enfadarse pero cuando se enfada y/o pelea se vuelve una persona completamente distinta: cruel, arrogante y sádico y gracias a sus habilidades es muy difícil pararle.

**Habilidades: **Es un arma multiforme (como Tsubaki) lo que le da la habilidad de transformarse en distintas armas europeas: Una espada de doble filo(como la de los caballeros), un mosquete, un trabuco(pistola pequeña del siglo 17-18), un martillo de guerra(mazo con pinchos), una hacha de doble filo y una lanza de guerra. Ademas de eso posee un cinturón negro 3º dan de karate y posee una casi sobrehumana resistencia al dolor, fruto de sus entrenamientos de pequeño.

**Familiares y amigos: **Jose Antonio Pellejero (padre), Rosa Maria Bosque(madre), Alejandro Miguel Bosque(hermano pequeño), Rosa Bosque(abuela materna), Felíx Bosque(tio materno), Marisa Bosque(tia materna), Jose Luis Bosque(primo materno), Diana Bosque(prima materna),Manuela Pellejero(abuela paterna), Ricardo Pellejero(abuelo paterno), Death The Kid(amigo de la infancia, lo explicare mas tarde), Tsubaki Nakatsukasa(amiga de infancia, lo mismo que con Kid), Támara Nasser(mejor amiga), Rubén Valles(muy amigo), Santiago Reig(mejor amigo), Víctor Jimenez(muy amigo) y Valentin Boom(amigo cercano).

**Le gusta: **El karate, el manga y cómics, Libros de fantasía, aventuras y cómicos, la música excepto la pop. Chinchar a su hermano pequeño (aunque lo quiere mucho), comer fritada(es una mezcla de distintas verduras, tomate frito y escabeche de atún), puré de patatas y beber zumo de piña o de melocotón. Leer sobre biología, mitología anatomía y dormir.

**Su sueño: **Convertirse en la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama.

**Odia: **Que le despierten cuando se echa a dormir si no hay ningún motivo justificado(según el), a las personas que se creen superiores a los demás, aquellos que insultan a sus amigos o familia mas cercana, a las brujas, aquellos que se meten con los demás ya sean chicos o chicas, el brocoli y las alcachofas. Y por ultimo las peliculas de miedo.

**Teme: **A las alturas, A decepcionar a su familia, a no ser lo bastante fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos y que la locura que alberga en su alma, como descendiente de una de las primeras armas de Arachne lo posea.

**Valeria ****Victoria **Rodrigez

Técnica de quince años,Primera hija de la familia Victoria y unica en toda la familia en tener habilidades de técnico.

**Descripción física:** Hembra adolescente de 1,80m de alto, ojos castaño-cobrizos, cabello castaño claro con mechas rubias, suele vestir con una chaqueta vaquera de manga larga que pone en la espalda "Girl,s Rules", unos pendientes en forma de Sol y de media Luna(En la oreja izquierda, el Sol y en la derecha, la media Luna), una Camisa blanca que pone I love Twilight, Pantalones vaqueros con rodillas desgastados azul marino.

**Desripcion psicológica: **Es una persona bastante arrogante, superficial pero eso es una fachada para ocultar a una mujer algo insegura, es alguien muy social. Es bastante ruda y descortés con la gente que no conoce pero con la gente que conoce es muy amable y servicial. Es bastante cabezota, una vez que se le pasa algo por la cabeza no se lo saca nadie pero es algo despistada e ingenua.

**Habilidades:** A parte de sus habilidades de Técnico recién descubiertas, tiene una fuerza promedio aunque tiene una gran resistencia debido a su afición de correr todas las mañanas.

**Familiares y amigos: **Sergío Victoria(padre), Samanta Rodrigez(madre), Cristian Victoria(hermano pequeño), Daniel Marceros(novio), Adriana Barrera(amiga), Helena Lopez(mejor amiga) y Maria Perez(amiga cercana).

**Le gusta:** Daniel (pero me lo voy a cargar enseguida, jejeje), Twilight, chinchar a su hermano, salir con los amigos, las novelas romantica, ir de compras, ir a correr, ayudar a los mayores y la musica pop. Le encantan los espaguetis, el zumo de uva, coca-cola y todos los dulces y chucherias. Y le encantan las telenovelas.

**Su sueño:** Convertirse en una gran técnico, ganar mucho dinero y casarse con Dani(sueño secreto:Top-secret)

**Odia: **La vida superficial que lleva por culpa de ser una popular en el colegio, que le mientan, que la protejan, que la contradigan, que no le hagan caso, los mangas y las películas de dibujos animados(segun ella son infantiles).

**Teme: **Dejar de ser popular y que se rian de ella, de estar sola y a los bichos pero sobre todo a las arañas y las cucarachas.

* * *

**Hasta aqui llega mi presentacion de mis OC´s , lamento si no he actualizado mis otras historias pero soy un escritor con ideas cambiantes que le cuesta ponerse a escribirlas, ademas mis pocos reviews en esas historias me desaniman un pelin.**

**Espero que esta historia os guste intentare sacar el prologo lo antes posible pero seguramente tardare una semana, como minimo y este plazo lo pienso cumplir.**


	2. Prologo: Inicio del concierto

**Symphony Of Madness**

Prologo:_** Inicio del concierto**_

**Hay pocas oportunidades en la vida de una persona para poder cambiar su vida tanto sea para mejor o para peor y hoy era uno de esos días para uno de nuestros queridos protagonistas, aunque sera mejor situarnos un poco en el espacio.**

**Estamos en el Instituto Medina Albaida, a las 11:30 am en el pasillo que conduce al despacho del director, Manuel Chavarria y nuestra joven protagonista esta que se muere de la incertidumbre.**

- Oye, Dani ¿para que crees que nos habrá mandado llamar el director?.

- No lo se Vals, seguramente sea por nuestras solicitudes de admisión de la academia.

- Puede ser._"Espero que me hayan admitido, aunque pase muy justas las pruebas físicas, en cambio Dani ya tiene un pie dentro. No se que haría si no estuviera con Dani"._

**Nuestra joven pareja sigue caminando hasta que en la puerta del despacho del director se encuentran con una persona que no esperaban ver allí, apoyado en la pared que esta al frente del despacho, con los ojos cerrados, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y escuchando música tan alta que a través de sus auriculares se escuchaba,un chico.**

- ¿Que haces aquí, Bosque?

**Ante esa pregunta tan hostil el chico solo abre sus ojos azul-verdaceos mirando aburrida pero intensamente a los dos, primero al chico y luego a nuestra protagonista.**

**-**_"Siempre me ha costado leer los ojos de Julio, siempre parece que te este leyendo el pensamiento con su mirada pero su postura siempre dice lo mismo, aburrimiento. Tanto con los profesores como con los demás chicos y es muy dificil decir si esta cansado o simplemente se burla de ti. Por eso a Dani no le cae bien, yo como lo conozco desde el colegio se que es amable pero mas serio que cualquier chico de nuestra edad"_

- Supongo que estoy aquí por la misma razón que tu, Daniel.

- Tsk.

**Pero antes de que Daniel y Julio se enzarzaran en una pelea, la puerta del despacho se abre y se oye un fuerte** "Adelante" **desde dentro. Daniel pasa primero pero Julio y Valeria se chocan en la puerta pero haciendo uso de su educación. Julio se echa a un lado y la deja pasar.**

- Gracias.

- No hay de que.

**Dentro del despacho esta un hombre delgado, sobre los cuarenta con pelos canosos a ambos lados de la cabeza, gafas de pasta negra y que desprendía un sutil olor a tabaco. Este hombre tenia el respeto de todo el instituto tanto por su fuerza de carácter como sus comentarios, que desarmaban hasta el mas gracioso.**

**-** ¿Para que nos ha llamado, Manuel?

-_ Es increíble como Julio es capaz de hablar con tanta familiaridad con el director y el resto del profesorado y a la vez no ser irrespetuoso. Aunque no debería extrañarme siendo miembro del consejo escolar debe verlos bastante a menudo._

_-_ Bien primero de todo, sentaos. **  
**

**Despues de esas palabras Julio se sienta en la silla de la derecha y Dani y Valeria se sientan en la de la izquierda. El en la silla y ella en su regazo.**

- Antes de todo me gustaría agradecerles por haber realizado las pruebas de acceso a la academia de Maestros de Armas de la Muerte, han demostrado un gran coraje y espíritu al realizarlas.

- ¿Pero hemos aprobado, señor director?.

- No se impaciente señorita Victoria, a lo que iba, Señor Marceros, Señor Bosque y Señorita Victoria. !Felicidades¡ han pasado las pruebas.

- !Siiiiiii¡ Cari, lo hemos conseguido podremos ir juntos a la academia.

- Si Vals, ven dame un abrazo.

-_ "Aunque Dani no parece tan contento como pensaba, no importa en sus brazos me siento tan feliz. Aun abrazandole echo una mirada a Julio y no parece ni aliviado ni contento parece que ya sabia su resultado antes de venir aquí"._

_- _Bien, aquí tienen sus solicitudes de admisión. Han salido dos técnicos y un arma este año.

- "_Ante ese ultimo comentario tanto Dani como yo nos quedamos de piedra, porque ni el ni yo hicimos las pruebas de armas y solo somos tres. Ante esa deducción solo me sale preguntarle " _

_-_ !¿QUUUÉ?¡, Julio, ¿Eres un arma?.

- "A_nte mi pregunta Julio solamente sonríe arrogantemente como diciéndome ¿Tu que crees?"_

_- _Pero hasta ahora nunca habías dicho nada."_Y era cierto hasta el momento jamas había dicho que tuviera sangre de arma y eso le hubiera echo muy popular, porque si ser un técnico es raro ser una arma es todavía mas raro_".

- No quería que fuera de dominio público, Valeria. Lo sabían aquellos que tenían que saberlo, nadie mas.

-_ "A veces la actitud de Julio me desorienta pero bueno supongo que tendré que aceptarlo, pero me pregunto ¿Que arma adoptara Julio al transformarse?"._

_- _Bueno, como por fin se han calmado los ánimos supongo que podríamos llamar a Lord Death pero me temo que el numero que nos han facilitado debe ser erróneo porque he llamado tres veces esta mañana y no he podido contactar con el.

- Si me permite, Manuel. Yo puedo contactar con Lord Death.

**Así nuestro joven protagonista se acerca a la ventana del despacho y exhala en su cristal. Escribiendo después los números 42-42-564 en vaho del cristal ganándose la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros y la mirada sorprendida del director.**

**-**¿Como sabías el numero que nos habían dado, Julio?

- Conozco ese número desde que era pequeño, señor director.

- Oye, Bosque. ¿De verdad piensas que eso va ha funcionar?

- Solo observa, Daniel.

**Y ante la sorprendidas miradas de todos los presente menos Julio, el cristal brilla durante unos instantes antes de revelar a una figura negra con una mascara de calavera de dibujos animados y unas grandes manos enguantadas.**

**- **!Hola ,holitas¡ a todo el mundo. ¿Que tal estáis?.

- _"Ese es Lord Death, nuestro futuro director pero si parece un dibujo animado mal dibujado."_

**Ninguno de los presentes a excepción de Julio, están en condiciones de responder, demasiado sorprendidos por su apariencia.**

**-** Estamos bien, Lord Death. Al menos, yo lo estoy aunque no se si puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeros y mi director.

- Ah!, Julio. Veo que se te siguen escapando esos comentarios sarcásticos.

- Lo lamento, Lord Death pero si viera esas caras por primera vez usted también se reiría de ellos pero al menos yo intento disimularlo.

- _"Maldito Julio si te pillo te vas a enterar"._

- Dejando eso de lado. ¿Que te has echo en el pelo?, no digo que no te favorezca pero nos es propio en ti.

- Una apuesta que salio mal, Lord Death. Pero estoy contento con el resultado.

- Humm, espero que Kiddo no se disguste.

- Je, por que cree que me lo hice simétrico.

- _"¿Me pregunto quien sera ese Kiddo?"._

- Bueno Lord Death yo queria ...

**Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra mas, el shinigami alza su mano enguantada haciendole un gesto de stop.**

**-** No hace falta que diga nada mas, Señor Chavarria. He visto mas que suficiente, los informes físicos me han dado la información que necesitaba. Le pedía que me llamara nada mas para ver al Señor Bosque, aquí presente aunque también me ha servido para comprobar el alma de sus dos Técnicos y creo que tienen un gran futuro en la academia.

- _"Desde que hemos visto ha Lord Death he tenido la sensación de que alguien me estuviera mirando fijamente, supongo que ha visto nuestras almas es algo que los técnicos mas avanzados pueden realizar aunque eso no me quita de la cabeza su ultimo comentario. Sera mejor que escuche a su conversación"_

_- _Buenos Julio, ¿que tal esta, Rosa?

- Descansando, ha estado enferma últimamente.

- Ohh! Espero que se recupere pronto. Mandale recuerdos de mi parte.

- Se los daré, ¿Puedo irme ya, Manuel?. Sino llegare tarde a mi clase de informática.

- Ahh! claro, claro.

- Espera, Bosque.

- ¿Si, Daniel?

- ¿Porque no te quedas a escuchar lo que quiera decir Lord Death?

- Porque ya se lo que va a decir y a diferencia de ti yo no puedo perder el tiempo. Si me disculpa, Lord Death.

- Claro, ve a tus clases.

- Yo... lamento el comportamiento de mi alumno.

**Ante su sorprendida audiencia, el shinigami solo se ríe libremente.**

**- **JAJAJAJA!. Pheeh, No se preocupe señor Chavarria, conozco a ese chico desde que era un crío. Me alegra que la adolescencia no le haya quitado algunos trazos de su personalidad, como su puntualidad ya que le enerva hacer esperar y que le hagan esperar. Por eso no me ha sorprendido si ha sido algo cortante, bueno sigamos.

* * *

**En clase de ****informática**

_"Bien ha salido todo tal y como esperaba, ya estoy dentro de la academia. Solo tendré que encontrar un buen técnico y conseguiré mi sueño, convertirme en una Death Scythe."_

**Nuestro joven protagonista entra en la sala de ordenadores, dándose cuenta de que la clase ya ha empezado, se pone en su sitio rápidamente. Mientras saca su cuaderno y bolígrafo. Su mejor amigo Santiago, un chico de 1, 85 con ojos marrones, cabello negro azabache, le hace señas para hablar **

_-_ Psst, ¿que te han dicho?.

- Nada que no supiera, he pasado e iré a la academia.

- Me alegro, es una pena que ninguno de nosotros podamos acompañarte pero iremos a visitarte cuando podamos.

- Gracias, Santi. _"Lo cierto es que no me gusta nada tener que ir solo a la academia, Victor no paso los exámenes escritos, Rubén tubo que ir al medico el dia de las pruebas, Santi y Tamara no pasaron las pruebas fisicas y Valentin es demasiado joven para realizarlas. En el peor de los casos me puedo juntar con Valeria , en el mejor encontrare a un técnico por mi cuenta pero supongo que debo seguir solo y confiar en mi mismo"_

**Una hora despues**

**Después**** de recibir el discurso de Lord Death, Valeria y Daniel salen del despacho del director.**

- Supongo que ya esta, Vals. Mañana sale nuestro avión tendremos que irnos pronto para preparar el equipaje.

- Si tienes razón. Oye Dani, ¿Como crees que Lord Death y Julio se conocieron?

- No lo se y no me importa. A ti tampoco te deberia importar pero bueno lo mejor de todo esto es que cuando llegemos a la academia lo perderemos de vista.

- ¿Pero no te gustaria saberlo, Dani?

- No

- Cari, se que te cae mal pero tendriamos que llevarnos bien somos los unicos del instituto en ir y podriamos apoyarnos.

- No es que me caiga mal pero... bueno olvidalo._"No es que me caiga mal sino que en su presencia, me siento como si pudiera aplastarme en cualquier momento como si yo no fuera nada a tener en cuenta"._

_-_ Bueno nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana. Adios Dani.

- Adios.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el prologo, espero que os guste o no os disguste demasiado. Me ceñire bastante al manga en esta historia, espero que dejeis Reviews**

**Un saludo para todos.**


End file.
